One Punch Man - Into the Next Dimension
by ThunderSkull851
Summary: When Tatsumaki challenges Saitama to a battle, the sheer power output of their clash creates a rift in the fabric of existence. Now Saitama and Tatsumaki are stuck in another dimension with a badly damaged Genos, and they must escape the horror filled world before Genos' last life force fails. Along the way, Tatsumaki finds herself falling for our favorite bald headed hero.
1. Tatsumaki is Bored

"Ugh… I'm so bored," thought Tatsumaki as she lay in her pajamas with nothing to do.

It had been an unusually quiet day, with no calls coming in from the Hero Association. The Tornado of Terror had little idea of what to do, since she rarely had free time, so she found herself in a very troubling situation on this day… Tatsumaki had nothing to entertain herself with. It had been so long since she actually had fun, that it was a foreign concept at this point.

Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Maybe I could call Fubuki!" she exclaimed.

Fubuki and her rarely talked anymore, so Tatsumaki thought this could be a good time to catch up with her sister. Although she seemed to disregard most of her peers, Tatsumaki cared about Fubuki a lot, and was often overprotective of her little sister. Despite this however, chatting had been neglected due to her hero duties.

After getting herself dressed, Tornado called up her sister, and after a few seconds Ms. Blizzard picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fubuki, it's your sis."

"Oh hey! It's been a little while. You're not planning on getting on to me or something are you?"

Tatsumaki was slightly offended, and usually a comment like this would set her off, but today she just wanted to have fun.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to see if we could meet up for lunch and chat. It's been awhile, and we have some catching up to do."

"Oh… I'm sorry but I am over at Saitama's place, we are having lunch here."

Somewhat confused and frustrated, Tatsumaki decided to find out who this 'Saitama' was before scolding Fubuki.

"Saitama? Who's that?

"He's a friend, I believe his hero name is Caped Baldy. Genos and King are also-,"

"CAPED BALDY?! YOU'RE DITCHING ME FOR HIM?!"

Tatsumaki was infuriated. What was it about this Caped Baldy that everyone was so drawn towards? Silver Fang approved of him, Demon Cyborg claimed to be his disciple, and now her own sister has been hanging around him as well? This crap had gone on long enough.

"You can not be serious right now! You've been hanging with that shiny-headed freak? And King has been too? What it with him, he's just a Class A hero, a pathetic weakling, nothing mor-"

"Tatsumaki, he's stronger than me, and even Demon Cyborg too."

What? Is she serious?

"But how can a class A be stronger than a Class S? How could he be stronger than you?"

"Demon Cyborg claims he's stronger than all of the Heroes in the association combined. I'm not sure how true that is but-"

"NO ONE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ME! I WILL BEAT THIS SO CALLED HERO TO THE GROUND! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!" Tatsumaki screamed, extremely angered by the thought that this man could beat her.

"Oh-Okay... " Fubuki hesitantly replied before handing the phone to Saitama. "My sister wants to talk with you."

Saitama looked at her with his usual uninterested face, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THINKING YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME?!"

"When did I ever-"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT CRAP. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE, 3:00, AT THE ABANDONED PART OF CITY Z!"

A brief pause occurred before Saitama blatantly stated his answer.

"Okay."

He then gave the phone to Fubuki. She looked at him, and Saitama could tell she wondered what had been said.

"Looks like I have a fight today" Saitama stated, disinterested as ever.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it, this is my first time. Short but sweet (hopefully). In the next one I'll reply to the reviews. See ya.**_

 _ **~ Chris, ThunderSkull851**_


	2. The Duel Begins

_**Before today's chapter, I shall reply to the reviews I have received.**_

 _ **warcrusherr - Thank you, I actually spent an hour or so pondering how to get Tatsumaki to meet up with Saitama, so I'm glad the idea worked well.**_

 _ **Lightningblade49 - Interestingly enough this originally was going to be a DBZ crossover, hence the name "Next Dimension". That's an Ocean dub reference for you DB fans.**_

 _ **Shirosaki Kizuro - Thanks, it means a lot. Now let's see how well I can manage Saitama's character…**_

 _ **evolvelove - I wouldn't say I'm experienced enough for that sort of writing, this is my first one, however if I get better at it than I'd totally do that in the future.**_

 _ **Abeldrigo - I can't say I understand that comment, if possible PM me and explain it, although I'm sure I'm just being an idiot.**_

 _ **Legend355 - Thanks bro, Tatsumaki is awesome and I love her childlike attitude.**_

 _ **juanpablobro - Glad you're enjoying it, hopefully I can keep his character consistent. He's really difficult to write at times.**_

 _ **Thanks again guys for all of the comments and reviews, I really appreciate it. Here's hoping I don't screw it up…**_

 **Chapter 2**

"Why does my sister have to be so arrogant," thought Fubuki as she took a sip of her tea. The leader of the Blizzard Group looked back over at Saitama as Tatsumaki's gripes and complaints still sounded from her phone. Fubuki hung up the phone.

"When is this bout supposed to take place?," she asked, although she feared the answer.

Saitama with his usual dull expression looked at Fubuki, and then after a few seconds spoke nervously.

"I didn't pay attention to that part," he admitted, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Ugh, I'll just call her back…" Fubuki sighed.

Meanwhile King and Genos each held a controller and were intently staring at the television screen.

"You're actually getting the hang of this Genos," exclaimed King.

They had been at this for awhile, and the Demon Cyborg finally grasped the concept of it. You could even say he was enjoying himself.

"And now I will finish you King, with my Inferno cannon!" shouted the cyborg as he launched his character's signature attack, but to his dismay, King dodged it with expertise, and landed a finishing blow.

"Great game Genos bro, ready for round 2?" King asked anxiously.

However Genos replied, "I don't think I can,".

"Why's that?"

"I broke the controller, in anger," stated Genos shamefully.

 _2:55 PM, Z-CITY'S GHOST TOWN_

Tatsumaki waited impatiently for the bald headed hero, so she could finally teach him a lesson. All of her thoughts of having a fun and relaxing day had withered away, and were replaced by the sheer anger she had for Saitama.

"Finally," she thought, "I get to prove my dominance… I get to crush him".

That's when she noticed that a smile had crept on her face. This was going to turn out to be a great day afterall. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a very nonchalant voice.

"Hey, so are we gonna do this? I'm a bit busy today, in about an hour there's a sale-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR SALE!," interrupted Tatsumaki, fuming with rage.

Saitama showed an obvious reaction of offense towards this, which concerned Genos.

"Are you alright master?" asked the cyborg.

Saitama became serious for a moment, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let me handle shorty here real quick so we can go."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, EGGHEAD?!" screamed the angered Class S hero.

"EGGHEAD? OH, YOU ARE ON NOW MIDGET!"

As the bickering and arguing continued, Genos stood watching, wondering about how the two most powerful heroes could be this childish. After several minutes, he decided to speak up.

"HEY! What is the reason you called master here for anyways?!" Genos yelled, silencing the argument.

Tatsumaki glared at him, although she knew he was right. Can't give that cyborg any satisfaction however.

"I was getting to that, ROOKIE!" she yelled.

Silence lingered for a few seconds.

"Okay, let's get to it I guess," stated Tatsumaki, before scanning the area, apparently looking for something. "Where's Fubuki?" questioned the Tornado of Terror.

"Ms. Blizzard has returned home, for she did not have an interest in this bout," stated Genos matter-of-factly.

Although Tatsumaki seemed annoyed, she got over it quick, and a sinister grin crept up on her face.

"Then I guess we can begin!," she exclaimed as she levitated large chunks of concrete and rubble, hurdling them at the unexpecting bald hero.

 _ **Another short one, but keep in mind, if I do a short one every night, then I will have a more fresh mind which means better content for you guys, and a chapter everyday. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. See ya tomorrow.**_


	3. Saitama vs Tatsumaki

_**Before the story I will reply to reviews yet again. Thanks for the support and criticism, it helps. This chapter might be longer than usual as it is an action based chapter, so hope everyone enjoys it.**_

 _ **warcrusherr - Genos breaking the controller if I'm not mistaken already happened in a side chapter of the manga, but I decided that more focus on it would lead to some laughs, glad**_

 _ **you enjoyed it. As for longer chapters, hopefully today's chapter will suffice.**_

 _ **juanpablobro - Yes, I did intend their cartoonish forms to be envisioned when reading that scene (hint: all caps from Tatsumaki means ONE style rather than Yusuke Murata). About the "trying to survive, I'll be honest and say I haven't planned much of the Next Dimension stuff but I have been thinking about it. Will Saitama have a challenge? We'll see about that.**_

 _ **evolvelove - Well the battle you want to see is readable below, so enjoy.**_

 _ **ThatCrazyShipper - Thanks, and don't worry the nickname war is far from over, there are many variants of the words "short" and "bald" left to use. ;)**_

 _ **That's it for what I would like to call a Q &A, now on to the 3rd Chapter. This one should be quite fun to write. **_

**Chapter 3**

As rubble flew everywhere, Saitama dodged all of the chunks headed in his direction, his blasé face unchanging as each obstacle narrowly missed him. He had to admit it to himself however that her telekinetic powers were easily the strongest encountered, with the only other examples being Geryuganshoop and Fubuki however. His thoughts were interrupted though by a rock slamming into his face.

"Ha! That's what you get for not paying attention, idiot!" yelled the esper in satisfaction.

"Hmm, it seems Master may have been slightly affected by that boulder… or he was just surprised," pondered the cyborg as he watched Saitama dodge more rubble. "Maybe this may give Master the challenge he desires...,".

Tatsumaki realized that once Saitama was focused, she wasn't going to be able and land a hit on him, no matter how much rubble she threw at him. He was extremely fast, easily the fastest man she'd ever seen. But that was no matter, she had other tricks up her sleeve.

"Hey baldy," she yelled as her rubble barrage continued. "Turn around!".

Saitama did turn around, only to see the remains of an abandoned warehouse fly straight at him. He sat there as it slammed into him, causing an explosion of dust and debri.

"That'll teach you to defy me!" said Tatsumaki victoriously, but her celebration was cut short by the bald man dusting himself off.

"Aw man. Now I'll have to wash my suit when I get home," the bald man complained.

"WASH YOUR SUIT? YOU'LL HAVE MUCH MORE TO WHINE ABOUT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

The aggravated esper launched large chunks of buildings from all sides towards him, no longer caring about the cityscape. It was mostly abandoned anyways. However once they slammed into each other, she expected to hear a cry of pain from Saitama- instead she felt some tapping her shoulder from behind.

"Okay, I win," Saitama said. "Can I go home now?"

Tatsumaki turned around, jumping back away from him.

"What… how did you…" she stammered, "...you were over there and now you're here…".

This man was even faster than she thought. She found herself smiling all of a sudden.

"You want to go home? Well I'm not done with you yet. You surprised me by lasting this long, so it seems I may have to put some effort in this little fight".

A malicious grin appeared on the esper's face, as she thought about the many ways she could crush this rookie. He would be punished for thinking he was better than her, and then afterwards she might wreck his little robot friend to just to make a point.

Suddenly a burst of pressure slammed into Saitama, pushing him back a few feet. Surprised, he pushed against it, applying just enough effort to walk at a normal pace even with the energy trying to push him back.

The veteran hero noticing this decided to amp it up, as she gradually raised the amount of energy she put forth.

"Not enough for you? Have MORE!" she screamed, this time using at least 70% of her maximum power.

Genos was blown back but caught himself on a nearby building. Saitama still trudged forward, albeit much slower than before.

" _She's not bad_ ," he thought to himself as he used a relatively large amount of power compared to his usual opponent. " _This is getting to be fun, actually_."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SURVIVE THIS PRESSURE, LET ALONE WALK?!" shouted the Hero Association's most powerful member. "Your friend went flying yet you still trudge forward… what are you?!"

"I'm just a guy… who's a hero for fun." sputtered Saitama, as he sped up his pace, until he appeared to be unaffected by her powers.

" _Fun… Did he say… FUN_?"

"You… YOU HUMAN CUE BALL! I'M DONE WITH THIS! SUBMIT TO ME, OR GET CRUSHED!"

Tatsumaki used nearly all of her force for a brief moment, which caused many of the buildings around them to crumble and fall apart. Genos was sent straight into a building on the other side of town, and an explosion could be heard at the battle scene. Saitama sank into the ground under the pressure, until only his shoulder, neck, and head were sticking out. Finally, Tatsumaki stopped applying pressure, and lowered herself to the ground.

"There, that's better," she stated with satisfaction, "you look like a growing potato with that head of yours".

However the bald hero was not listening, for he was concerned with a much more serious matter - in his opinion - the fact that the roof and wall of his apartment had flown off in the scuffle.

"MY APARTMENT!" he screamed as he pulled himself out of the ground, and ran over to it.

" _Apartment? He LIVES here? I thought it was a ghost town_ ".

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T AFFORD TO FIX THIS!" screamed the caped bald man in frustration.

"Why do you live here? This place is supposed to be abandoned." questioned the curious esper.

"Because it's cheap! But now it's been destroyed! DAMN!".

Suddenly King poked his head out of the wrecked apartment, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm heading home Saitama bro, I can't… uh… focus here, with the walls flying off and all…" said King, before grabbing his game system and running off.

" _What was King doing at here… weird_ ".

"I don't know who you think you are…" started Saitama, as his expression intensified, "but I do know one thing… YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY APARTMENT."

Tatsumaki shivered, for she had never seen Caped Baldy this angry. However she wouldn't let this stop her, as she began to prepare for round 2.

"I'll make you a deal," Tatsumaki said. "If you win our bout, I'll pay for your house damages, and you know what, I'll even take you and your shiny hairless head on a date!"

" _What am I saying? I would never do that! Oh, it doesn't matter anyway, as long as I beat him._ "

"I'd say you're pretty confident Ms. Tornado," said a familiar voice confidently.

The esper looked over to the sound, and saw a somewhat damaged Demon Cyborg had made his way back to the battlefield.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to prepare master for a date tomorrow," chuckled Genos.

"Hey, you be quiet! Don't forget that even if I'm having trouble with him, I can easily crush you, cyborg!" retorted the green haired telepath.

Genos didn't say anything else after that.

"Now, back to what I was saying… I am not paying for your apartment, and I am DEFINITELY not going on any dates, A CLASS!" exclaimed Tatsumaki.

"But wasn't the date YOUR idea?" asked Saitama

That was the last straw, as Tatsumaki floated up, in order to look more imposing. She was uncharacteristically silent, which worried Genos… and even Saitama began to question his last statement. Suddenly, all of the buildings nearby crumbled into pieces, besides Saitama's apartment, and all came into a large mass above the esper. She grinned and the mass headed towards, and surrounded Saitama in a tornado style motion. While this was happening, Tatsumaki also applied force against Saitama to hold him as much as he could, so he couldn't dodge.

"How's that for a challenge!?" she yelled, before letting out a chuckle.

However, much to her disbelief, Saitama was still handling himself very well, dodging as much as he could, and anything that made impact wasn't doing much anyways. She summoned the mass away from him, and assessed her situation quickly. The mass began to form into a ball, which cast a shadow over a large portion of the city.

" _This isn't good, if she sends that at master and he hits it… It will be the meteor situation all over again,_ " thought Genos worriedly.

"IF YOU ARE SO STRONG, THEN TAKE THIS HEAD ON, NO DODGING BALDY!" shouted Tatsumaki as she hurled the ball at Saitama, however before he could react a large body of flames slammed into the ball.

"Incinerate." said Genos, as he unleashed all of his firepower into the ball.

"IDIOT, I CAN MANIPULATE FIRE TOO, I AM A TELEPATH!" mocked Tatsumaki.

Suddenly the flames began to surround the ball, and immediately the cyborg halted his fire, realizing the mistake. Tatsumaki then shot the now blazing ball of destruction towards the bald hero.

"Try to stop THIS ONE! I'm going full force!".

And she wasn't bluffing either. She put all of her energy into shooting the mass towards Saitama. Once it had been shot, she added gravitational force in order to incapacitate Saitama, halting his movement as much as possible.

" _If he gets out of this in one piece, then I'd gladly take him on a date. Too bad that's not gonna happen_." She giggled to herself.

"Wow, this is crazy. I may have to get serious… no, there's no maybe. I'm gonna have to unleash a punch harder than I've ever done before." thought Saitama.

He began to rear back his arm, and Genos watched in awe as he knew what was coming.

"Serious Series… SERIOUS STRIKE".

Saitama jumped forward and slammed his fist into the mass.

Then it a bright light shined blinding everyone, as Saitama felt his consciousness slip away.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this "Mega Chapter". Don't get used to this, I'll likely only do this for special chapters like this one. I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it.**_

 _ **~Chris, ThunderSkull851**_


	4. Welcome to The Next Dimension

_**Sorry guys, it seems I lost my reply to the reviews. I have quite a lot and after being up this late writing today's chapter, I hope you can understand I rather not reply to reviews today. However if you want your review to be featured at the beginning of Chapter 5, then post it on the CHAPTER 4 section, before 11:00 PM EST tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as we are finally in the titular Next Dimension.**_

 **Chapter 4**

As a dark atmosphere set in, accompanied by an eerie chill in the air, Genos regained consciousness. The last thing her remembered was Master punching the meteorite, and then a blinding light… and now he was here.

"Wait a second…" muttered the cyborg, as he tried to pick himself up. "Where is HERE?".

Besides the fact that he didn't know where he was, or how much time had passed, there was another problem… he couldn't detect his left arm, or his left shoulder and ribcage either. He looked to double check, and confirmed that he was in critical condition, however he could still walk.

"If I can… still move... " stammered Genos,"... then I must… find… Master!"

Demon Cyborg used his only remaining arm, pushing down on the ground to get himself up. Once he was on his knees, he stood, and for the first time, inspected the area. It appeared to be very dark and grim, however he could still see several details. There was a rocky texture to the walls that surrounded him, which formed a narrow tunnel. However, the walls were a blood red color which slightly unnerved him. What worried him the most though, was the fact that he couldn't see an end…

"Well, I better get going, I'm not gonna find master Saitama standing around," stated Genos as he began to walk straightforward, in the hope of locating the bald hero.

Saitama awoken, and immediately sat straight up and scanned the area. All he saw was darkness, which would bother a normal person, however he thought it to be peaceful. As he sat he began to think, contemplating how he had gotten here. Last he remembered he threw a somewhat serious punch as Tatsumaki's ball, and then it all went white… Had it knocked him unconscious? No, that couldn't be it, not a single scratch was upon him.

" _Guess it doesn't matter anyways_ ," he told himself.

Maybe he could find his "student" Genos. That brainiac probably was already sure of what happened…

"Genos? Genos?!" Saitama cried out, hoping for a reply.

Nothing.

He began to pace forward, continually calling out his name, but to no avail. Just as he was about to give up, a reply finally came - but it wasn't from his cyborg friend...

"Hey idiot, forget about me?!" complained a familiar bratty voice.

" _Why did I have to bump into her of all people…_ "

Suddenly a green glow appeared, revealing Tatsumaki's figure as she began to float up. Although she was the last person he was interested in seeing, at least he could see SOMETHING.

"Oi, Tornado lady, you know why it's so dark?" the bald man questioned, hoping she'd have an answer.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW BALDY?! I CAN'T SEE ANY BETTER THAN YOU CAN…"

"I traded Genos for this…" mumbled Saitama as her bickering continued.

Then a thought came to him.

"Maybe we're dead or something."

Silence filled the room, neither hero making a sound for a minute or so. Finally Tatsumaki spoke yet again, breaking the short period of rest.

"I hate to admit it Baldy… but I'm actually a bit creeped out by this place," said the esper, in a worried voice.

"Yeah, it's spooky, eh? Saitama replied.

Looking at him, the Class S saw Caped Baldy picking his ear like he occasionally did. He looked adorable when he did that in her opinion.

" _Wait… how did I know he did something like that? I don't look out for those sort of_ _things_ …" thought Tatsumaki, in sudden realization that she may have been paying more attention to the egghead than she realized.

Shaking the thought, she got back to the situation at hand… Where are they? The last thing she remembered was that shiny headed idiot striking her assault head on, and then everything illuminated… then she woke up here.

"Hey, I'm gonna look for Genos," Saitama said, interrupting her thoughts.

He began to turn and leave, when Tatsumaki stopped him.

"Hey! Ca-can I come with?" said Tatsumaki in a worried voice.

After realizing that she was showing her vulnerability off too much, the esper attempted to act more confident.

"No-not because I'm scared… I just don't want you idiots finding the exit without me,".

"Uh… okay." hesitantly replied Saitama, with a bit uncertainty.

As the two heroes began their journey to find Genos and escape, an unknown threat loomed nearby.

"Get here… how did they… from where?" questioned an ominous voice, as he spoke to his underling.

"I believe they came from another dimension Lord Daikuma, it is likely they are very`powerful, as breaking the fabric in between dimensions is extremel-"

"Enough… Understand… I understand." replied Lord Daikuma.

" _Good fight will they bring? Challenge I desire, but none ever can touch I. Daikuma I am, strongest there is. Destruction of all who enter. Death shall be delivered…_ "

"Sumaikonn… " Daikuma stated standing up, revealing his form to his underling, which caused Sumaikonn to shiver.

"Y-yes, Lord Daikuma?"

"Prepare the Zuroni Troops. Battle they will. Death shall be delivered…"

"Yes, of course Lord Daikuma! It is good as done."

"Good. Very satisfactory."

" _Death shall be delivered…_ "


	5. Black the Shadowman

_**Sorry guys, had to take a break day, but now we're back in business! Here's the reviews.**_

 _ **Zaralann - Thanks!**_

 _ **evolvelove - She is lovely :) … and a war IS coming, hopefully you guys enjoy what occurs.**_

 _ **Abeldrigo - I am going by the theory that Tatsumaki has power that is almost at Boros level, we have no confirmation on her power so yeah.**_

 _ **darksquall03 - Thank you!**_

 _ **Okay, on to today's chapter. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 5**

Genos had been keeping a steady pace for half an hour or so, although the time didn't mean much to him. He was only concerned about 2 things- finding his master, and possibly Miss Tatsumaki as well, and getting out of this hell he found himself in. He was surprised that nothing had shown itself yet… but he knew there had to be something. Luckily he could detect energy levels, so nothing would be sneaking up on him today. Especially not whatever was right behind him right now.

"I know you are there," said Genos, as he slowed himself to a stop. "You don't have to try and sneak up on me".

"Oh do you know?" mocked a raspy voice. "Hehe, so you can sense energy I see, figures."

The Class S hero turned to look at his pursuer, with a look of confidence.

"Precisely. Now get down here, I have some information I'd like to ask of you."

"And what would that be?" questioned the creature, as it plummeted to the floor.

For the first time, the cyborg could get a good look at the owner of the ever so annoying voice. It looked very skinny, and only appeared to be around the 7 foot mark height wise. The creature crouched on all fours in a crawling position, it's blank face staring at him. The only thing on the face was 2 glowing white eyes, and a glowing mouth to match, though it was only visible when he spoke.

"What are you, and where are we?" said the cyborg, getting straight to the point.

"Me? I am one of the many commanders of my people, however I can't give you my name, for your tongue could not speak it. However you can call us, the shadow people. And to make things even simpler, call me 'Black'."

The creature smiled, and waited a moment before continuing.

"And what being are you my dear boy?" asked the creature, still grinning as he spoke.

"I am Class S Hero, Demon Cyborg… however you did not answer my second question. You told me who and what you are, but not where we are."

"Hehe, you see it's simple… yet again you can't pronounce the name I'm sure so yet again I'll make this simple for you. This is the Shadow Dimension, which holds all of humanity's darkest thoughts. But that's enough talk, I'm getting a bit… hungry."

"Hmph, fine. Thanks for the info, but if you refuse to tell me more… then I'll have to incinerate you."

A look of shock struck Black's face, but only for a moment. Then that awful grin he had sported previously returned, but twice as large. Even someone as tough as Genos had a shiver run up his spine at the sight of this, though he kept his posture.

"How could you do that my dear child? I'm not sure if you realize, but… hehe… You seem to have a large chunk of you missing. Unless I'm unfamiliar with human anatomy, and all of you pathetic creatures have only ONE ARM!" Black teased, before laughing again.

"Even with the damage I've taken, handling an opponent like you should be an easy task," remarked the cyborg, confidently. "Even if I lose, know that there are two others here… and I'm the weakest of them."

Genos chuckled a bit, before taking a stance and revving up his body for battle.

Black's grin disappeared, his mouth not in sight. Only those eyes, staring directly at the cyborg.

"My dear boy…" Black spoke in a soft voice.

"You are going to die, my dear boy. Death shall be delivered."

 _ **Decided to focus on Genos this time around, hope you guys are fine with that, but tomorrow's chapter will be all Saitama/Tatsumaki if that's what you're looking for. Until next time.**_

 _ **~ Chris, ThunderSkull851**_


	6. BONUS: Notes and Ch 6 Preview

_**Sorry guys, I know it's been a LONG time but I kind of lost interest. This will be a short sort of explanatory thingy to fill in any gaps or plot holes that may have happened so far, along with some notes, since I don't have time for an actual chapter. Expect a chapter soon though.**_

Saitama is wearing his suit in the battle with Tats as he had prep time to prepare, so he decided the hero get up would be best.

I am making this up as I go, so plotholes may occur. The one with the dimensional rift I will explain later in this story, so look out for that.

Black the Shadowman is probably the laziest name ever, and I'm sorry about that. I do enjoy how his character is written, very surreal. Also, in the looks department I'd say reference the shadow people in the Deep Sleep flash game series.

I've never written romance before so that may be why I'm so reluctant to get into it, however I will start the chemistry in Chapter 6, don't worry.

Keep on guessing what may happen, because even if you are wrong, your idea may be better than mine. Nothing's set in stone.

For all your troubles, I've also given a preview below.

Chapter 6 Preview:

"It's really dark in here, how did we end up here anyways!?" whined Tatsumaki, as her and Saitama continued to walk through the dark area, that seemed to have no walls or anything of substance, besides the floor.

Saitama didn't know the answer either, but a thought came to him.

"Maybe we are dead?"

"WHAT?!"

The thought of being in some sort of afterlife limbo did not sit well with the esper, especially with how it all went down.

"... Nah, you're attack couldn't have killed me." Saitama concluded.

"SHUT UP BALDY! I COULD KILL YOU ANYTIME I WANT, SO GIVE ME SOME RESPECT WILL YOU?!"

"Yeah." Saitama replied nonchalantly.

Tatsumaki began to wonder if he was even paying attention, because of that stupid blase face that always stuck to him. It annoyed the hell out of her, despite being sort of cute…

" _Wait… where did that thought come from?"_

She was blushing.


End file.
